Yellow Boots
by startscribbling12
Summary: She tried to figure out how she got involved with 'terrorists' and aiming to destroy her parents company. How she had fallen in love with a bioweapon. It all began at a boxing match.
1. The Boxer

_Yellow Boots_

* * *

It all began at a boxing match. I was thirteen years old at the time. My father has always been a big time boxing fan, and always supported the hometown gyms. My mother had met my father at a boxing match, so naturally, she had gained a love for it as well. Being their only daughter, I was expected to love the sport just as much. It wasn't horrible, as I did enjoy going with my family to the matches, but if I had to choose to do something else, I wouldn't choose boxing.

It was an average boxing match, nothing out of the ordinary. The reigning champion of our town, Setzer, had a new face to beat up. I had never heard the name of this boy before. And I was shocked to find out the boy wasn't too much older than I was. And he would be boxing against an adult! When they called his name, it was burned into my memory. _Roxas. _I had never seen him before. The fire in his blue eyes as he was ready to take on Setzer was something I wish I had myself.

He tried his hardest, he really did. But the older man was too much for him. Just as everyone expected, Setzer would take the prize. The young boy just wasn't ready. Even though he was beaten down and down again, he still stood up, taking hit after hit. I admired him.

My family and I always waited until the crowd passed before we would leave. My parents were high class, see, and they thought they were too good. It made me sick sometimes. It was raining when the matches were over, and my father told my mother and I to wait so we wouldn't have to walk in the rain. But I always loved the rain. Much to my mothers' distaste, I began to splash around in the puddles. After all, I was still a child. It was my right to enjoy my childhood. My yellow boots were stained in the dark colored water. My splashes grew in intensity as I enjoyed myself more and more.

Then, my small foot got stuck in a thick puddle of mud. I was taught from a young age that screaming , unless in danger, was unbecoming of a lady. I had ventured away from my mother, and she was not looking in my direction. I was a weak and frail child, no muscle on me at all. Pulling my leg out of the mud was a hard feat for me. I knew that I'd rather loose my boot than get caught away from my mother when my father got back. Taking a scolding about dirty clothes was much better than getting a lecture on how to be a lady.

Yanking my foot out of the boot, I fell backwards into the mud, ruining my white dress. I heard footsteps behind me and I bolted, running back to my mother, forgetting about the lone yellow boot.

Of course I got scolded, but I took that over a lecture.

* * *

I was now eighteen. My years of childhood had left me. My mother had been teaching me the ins and out of how to act like a woman. My father was busy with business around the compound. I would often get scolded for helping the maids around the house, as it was unladylike for me to do so. I was of higher status, my mother told me, and I was not to be caught doing petty chores like that. My duties were to study calligraphy, art, languages, and politics. I studied almost all day, only having a few hours for myself, if even that. Most of the time, my mother and I had to attend dinners with my father.

They always told me how beautiful I had become. It was always, 'Namine, you are such a woman now,' or 'My, such manners! I remember you causing trouble as a kid. You have improved. So much better.' I hated it when they said that. I felt like they hated me as a child.

"Namine, darling, take that solemn look off your face!" My mother laughed forcibly at the dinner table. My father's business partners were joining us tonight. I didn't even have a look on my face. That was just my face.

"I am sorry mother." I replied, bowing my head slightly. Sometimes it felt like we weren't even in modern times. Our hometown was run like 20th century Japan.

"As we were discussing gentlemen," My father continued, "The genome should be ready for testing any day now. Then, if the results are positive, we can present it to the board."

I didn't have a clue what they were talking about. My father worked in the scientific field with my mother, and I knew human testing had a lot to do with their research. But I never knew what they did specifically.

"Is Patient Zero even ready for testing yet? He's extremely unstable mentally." A man in a blue suit asked. I never liked him, or cared to learn his name. I found him rude and distasteful.

"Patient Zero's mental state is to be expected. He has been homeless for more than five years, loosing his parents in the incident." My father shrugged. "His mental state should have no effect on the outcome."

"And if it works? Would we even be able to get his cooperation?" The man asked again.

"One step at a time, Argath." My father laughed, as if his rudeness was normal. The men laughed again, and my mother laughed because she was a woman, and women were expected to laugh when the men did, even if they didn't understand. I held my tongue from saying something rude and excused myself from the table, taking myself to my room.

Locking the door behind myself, I groaned, running my hands through my blond hair and pulling it up into a bun. My room was the only place that I could relax and let my guard down. I could as much of a slob as I wanted and not get yelled at. Sitting on my windowsill, I glanced toward the direction of my fathers' lab.

Human testing? What were they doing to that poor person? What could he have done to deserve that? There were times where I hated my parents. If they treat their own daughter like a slave, then how would they treat someone they didn't even know?

I didn't even want to think about it.

Turning on the television, I changed it to the news. It was the only station I had. As I listened to the reporter talk about the happenings in the world, I changed into my pajamas. They were just a pair of white shorts and a black top. As I stretched out, the reporter mentioned my fathers' company.

"In more recent news, Academy Enterprises has announced that they will begin testing their newest product. The name is to be released, but from what we are told, it will help our military immensely. Oddly enough, the company said they have received outside help, as a young man named Roxas Strife, age twenty, volunteered to help with the project, how is unknown at this time…"

I stared at the man's picture on the screen. I stared at it until the started talking about other news stories. That face looked so familiar. That boy must have been the boy that I saw at the boxing match five years ago. It shocked me to see his face again after so many years. He never showed up again at the boxing matches, so I never knew where he went.

And now I knew. My parents were using him as a test subject for whatever they were planning. I gritted my teeth. My parents could be monsters, but there was nothing I could about the situation. I was a girl, who knew nothing of the world. I had no connection to this boy.

"In other news," The TV started up again in my ears. "The terrorist group N7 has begun began threats against the government, spreading lies about bioweapons. Their leader, Xemnas, said that they are planning a full out assault against the government."

I turned off the TV, unwilling to listen to depressing news any longer.

* * *

The next day was a day off for all the workers in our compound. My parents were off to a boxing match that late afternoon, but I decided that I had to stay home and 'study'. My mother wasn't too thrilled to have me staying home alone, although I wasn't really alone: the guards would still be around. I told her that I was an adult and I was perfectly capable of being there alone.

And I wasn't even alone. My best friend, and the courtesan in our compound, would be there. She had been with me since we were kids. Kairi was her name. She told me all about the outside world. The schools she attended, the people she met, and the like. I wished to be like her all the time.

"Namine, darling-" She said sarcastically, "you need sunlight." Kairi sat on my floor as I did some calligraphy. I had to make it look like I had done something.

"I do get sunlight." I told her, "Just not a bunch."

"Get out some. You always just go to those pesky boxing matches with your parents." I looked up at with her an eye roll. I was dressed like a slob, as my mother would call it. Dressed in a pair of sweat pants and a hoodie was my clothing of choice.

"You seem like caged canary all the time." Kairi said, fiddling with my brushes. "Kind of like those yellow boots."

"Boots and Canaries are not the same thing." I told her a matter of factly.

"What ever happened to those boots? They were so cute."

"I lost one at a boxing match five years ago. Besides, I wouldn't be able to fit in them anymore." I said. Standing, putting my supplies away, I stretched. "Would you like something from the kitchen? I'm thirsty."

Kairi shook her head. "I'm okay."

By the time that I had gotten myself a glass of water and got lost in my thoughts, I was already back at the door to my bedroom. I loved Kairi, but sometimes I wanted time to myself. Shaking those thoughts out of my head, because Kairi was my best and only friend, I pushed the door open to see horror on her face. I gripped the glass in my hand tighter, because I knew that I would drop the glass and bring attention.

"What is going on?" I asked, in a hushed tone. Her eyes were wide and she looked to the area behind my open door. The area that I couldn't see. I slowly walked into my room, not breaking eye contact with her. If it was some rapist, I wanted her to know when I gave her the signal to scream.

As the door closed, I felt a hand on my mouth, making sure I didn't make any noise. The person was obviously a man, and they were soaked. It wasn't raining outside and it didn't smell like sweat. They were breathing heavily and I could feel their heartbeat though my back.

"Don't move." He said into my ear, and my face mirrored Kairi's. He slowly released his hand from my mouth and I spoke in a hushed voice.

"If it is money you want, take whatever. Just don't hurt us." He scoffed.

"I'm not here to hurt you." He pushed me forward and I got a good look at him.

He was that boy. That boy from the news. The boy from the boxing match. Roxas.

"Just point me in the direction of Mr. Menjou and I'll leave you alone."

"My father isn't here right now." I said in a squeaky voice. "I'll help you with whatever it is that you need." He gritted his teeth.

"Listen girl, I need to speak with that bastard." I was taken aback. My father wasn't the nicest person in the world, but this is the first time I heard him referred to as that.

"Hey, bud, I don't know what Mr. Menjou did to you, but don't take it out on Namine. She has no power of what her parents do. Learn some manners."

"Don't tell me you're-" I stopped, remembering the news broadcast and the talk from dinner last night.

"I'm what?" He said, stubbornly.

"Are you a test subject at Academy Enterprises? The volunteer?"

"Volunteer? Is that what they told you?" He snorted. "As if."

My suspicions were right. He wasn't a volunteer and he was being forced into participating in the experiments. He looked like he had been through a war. He had bruises on his face, dark circles under his eyes, and he was unhealthily thin. I felt for him, even if he did break into my room.

My eyes scanned the floor. Part of me wanted to help him, because I felt so bad. But at the same time, I was still a naive little girl. I knew nothing of the world or my parent's jobs. For all I know, he was a liar who was just interested in money. My parents could be doing good after all and I just couldn't see it. I looked to Kairi for support, but she now held a glare towards the older boy.

"We can't help you. So if you would be so kind to take your leave…" Kairi drawled. The boy, who I now referred to as Roxas in my head rather than aloud, snorted, reaching for the doorknob.

"I might as well find Mr. Menjou's room and wait there since you ladies are of no help to me." Kairi was about to protest to him walking around the compound when I heard the characteristic noise of my parent's arriving home. The sound of the gates opening and the car buzzing around.

I had to make a drastic decision this moment. I could call the guards and have him escorted to my parents, where in turn he would be placed back at the very place it seemed he came from. Or, I could help him. I knew he wanted to see my father, but my vague knowledge of politics knew that that was a very bad move.

I lunged for his wrist before he turned the doorknob, causing him and Kairi to look at me like I was insane. I started to haul him away from the door.

"You want to speak with my father, correct?" I asked him in a hushed tone. "Now is not the right time to do so. Just-" I pushed him towards my closet. It was large enough to fit several people. "Stay in here until I say it's okay. Please trust me."

He was about to protest before I shut the door in his face, sitting in front of the closet doors with some calligraphy. I looked at Kairi, motioning her to sit down.

"Are you crazy?" She said to me, quietly.

"I might be." I answered her, thinking about the decision I just made.

* * *

_Hello Everyone! This is my first story as a legal adult! Ha, jokes. Anyway, welcome to my new story Yellow Boots. The genre is quite different than what I normally do. It will be more serious. My inspirations for this story are drawn from Guilty Crown and Final Fantasy IX. I know, two completely different things. Those of you who know those things might be able to find my references to them. I want to thank you all for stay around all these years. I know I write comedy and most of my serious stories never make it, but I am dedicated to writing this one. I hope you all enjoy it!_

_Review_


	2. The Anemone

_"Mommy?" A small, child like voice uttered. The taller woman, the one called 'mommy', turned her attention to the tiny blond haired girl. She plastered a caring smile on her face as she came to eye level with her. _

_"What is it, dear?" The woman uttered, the tone in her voice forced. _

_"Can I have those boots?" The child pointed to a shop window. There, in all their glory were a pair of yellow boots, yellow goulashes to be exact. _

_"Dear, those aren't your size. They only come in one size." _

_The blond girl pouted, racking her brain for excuses to have her mother purchase them for her. "But, mommy, I can grow into them. You said if I didn't cause any fuss at the doctors all week, you would buy me something of my choosing." _

_The taller woman sighed. The child was right. She had made that promise. It was unbecoming of a lady to wear such shoes, but she figured she could throw them out before the child could grow into them. _

_"I suppose it is alright."_

* * *

I jolted upright from my bed, gasping for air. It wasn't even a nightmare that I had. It was just a memory from when I was nine years old. Tugging at my blond hair, I pulled my knees to my chest. I debated on if I should let the boy out of my closet now. I propped a chair up against it so he couldn't get out during the night. Not that he made a fuss of any sort. He was quiet, making it seem like I had a dead body in my closet of some sorts.

Turning to look at the clock, it was two in the morning. That meant my parents would be getting up in three hours. That was enough time for me to figure out what to do with this boy; Roxas.

Standing, fixing my crooked pajamas, I slowly pulled the chair from the door. It creaked as I slowly opened it, peeking inside. The only light I had was the dim light from my dresser. Any other light would attract attention from the guards. I squinted my eyes out of reflex to see, but I found that I could already see very well.

The boy looked peaceful, completely opposite than earlier. He was propped up against the wall, using one of my robes as a blanket. His dark blond hair fell over his eyes as he slowly breathed in and out. Reaching a finger out, I poked him in the cheek, causing him to stir. His bright blue eyes opened widely at me as he woke. My heart raced at the sight. It was very attractive to see him stretch in such a manner, his shirt lifting ever so slightly.

"Hello there." He said to me, a carefree tone in his voice. I jumped straight to the point.

"If you need to go anywhere, now is the time to do it." I told him. "It is two in the morning. Everyone but the guards are asleep." The carefree air to him vanished as his eyes grew serious. He stood, causing me to have to look up at him and my eyes followed him as he walked to the window, peering out of it.

He adjusted his coat, his dark and serious demeanor not leaving him. I was left on the floor, still staring into the closet where he left.

"Before you run off," I started, still not looking at him. I was harboring a fugitive of the government, and not just the government, but he escaped from my parents company as well. I heard him halt in his tracks as I spoke. He waited for me to continue. "What did they do to you? My parents?"

I heard him sigh, frustrated. His footsteps walked toward me until he kneeled, stretching his arm out for me to see. He pulled his sleeve high enough for me to see an opening. It was artificial, and it looked like something could be inserted. I resisted the urge to touch it, and instead gasped at the sight.

"Your parents," He said with venom in his voice, "installed this in me so they could control me however they wanted. They altered things in my body that shouldn't have been altered." He pulled his sleeve down with a sigh, not sure on why he showed her that.

"'To help the military…'" I recited from the news the night before. It made some sense to me. "That's horrible." Tears welled up in my eyes, causing me to pull my knees to my chest, burying my face in them. I had no idea why this was affecting me so much.

"Why in the world are you crying, kid?" He asked me, standing. I wasn't even a kid. I was eighteen years old!

"I just feel horrible. I mean- feel like I could, I should, do something." I said, although it was muffled. "I feel guilty."

"Guilty, huh?" He mused, looking down at me. "Then help me out."

My head shot up, looking at the taller boy. I had tear stains on my cheeks. "Help you?"

"You said you feel guilty, right? Then get off your princess-like ass and do something about it." He sneered, causing anger to fuel inside me. I was angry because I knew he was right.

"How dare you!" I retorted. He just rolled his eyes at me.

"Get over it. The world isn't going to treat you with respect." He mused, taking another look out the window before opening it. "If you feel that bad, then hurry your ass up and come with me."

"Where?" I asked him, although I was pulling on a red pea-coat.

"N7. Who else?" My heart dropped. The terrorist group? But, I knew he was right. My parents had gone far enough with their human testing, and I had to do something. Staying enclosed in the compound walls the rest of my life was not going to do anything. I had to make some sort of stand against them.

Glaring into his eyes, I threw some extra clothes into a bag before joining him at the window. His expression was blank, not showing whether he was delighted or irritated that I decided to come.

He jumped out the window first and began walking around the compound in the direction of the gate. The window was around two stories high, and jumping out of it scared the daylights out of me.

"A little help?" I called to him in a whisper, causing him to turn around and roll his eyes at me in irritation. He reached the bottom of the window and he held his arms out in a position ready to catch me. I didn't really mean for him to catch me, more of him just to help me climb out. I blushed at the thought of falling into his arms. Huffing, I pushed myself off the windowsill and plummeted down, landing safely in his arms. He placed my feet on the ground first before he wordlessly walked in the direction out of the compound.

"How do you even plan on getting to N7?" I asked him in a whisper, following closely. He snorted at me, peering around the walls to make sure that there were no guards.

"Just follow the explosions." He said as if it were the most well known thing in the world. "You don't get out much do you."

I sent him a glare. "No, I don't."

Truth be told, this was the most active thing I had done in years. Sure, I had been out to boxing matches, but I was never free. I was never allowed to walk freely and do as I wished.

As I was lost in thought, I glanced to Roxas. "Namine." I told him, and he looked at me with confusion.

"What?"

"My name is Namine." I repeated for him, and he nodded knowingly.

"I'm Roxas." I nodded.

"I know that already." I smiled at my own inside joke. I knew something he didn't know I knew. I found it hilarious.

"How?"

"Five years ago, I saw you at a boxing match. Even though I was just a kid then, I had a good memory for faces and names." He got silent, and I felt that I brought of a sore subject.

"Boxing, yeah. I lost that match." And that was the end of that conversation.

I followed him towards the entrance of my compound. It was strange, considering I lived here and he didn't. But the sad thing was, I have never left the compound on foot. It was always in a darkened car.

It was surprising easy slip past the guards, as they were all in a guard house, watching some late night TV show. It was rare someone tried to break into the compound, let alone sneak out of it.

We walked down the streets of the city, which was very unnerving. It was late out, and people were still walking around like it wasn't a big deal! Roxas had no problem walking down the streets like he owned the place. There were women dressed in less clothing that I had ever worn in my entire life. Their makeup covered their faces as the men looked at them up and down, pulling out their wallets. Others were drunk, stumbling down the street and subcuming to the alcohol.

A man, who looked like he was in his late forties, was looking at me up and down, walking the same way we were on the street. I was several strides behind Roxas, and my stomach started to do flips. Did he need something? Was he lost? Why was he looking at me this way? I sped up my pace a little and grabbed onto the back of Roxas's coat like a shy, little girl. He stopped and turned around with a raised eyebrow.

"What?" He asked me.

"That man keeps staring at me and it scares me." I told him, embarrassed that I couldn't even man up. He looked over at the man, who was not trying to hide his inappropriate stares at me at all, and sighed. Putting his hand on the small of my back, he pushed me forward so I could walk in pace with him.

That movement gave me comfort.

"I know you said we were going to N7, but it's really late. How are we going to find them?" I asked Roxas, once we got to a more populated area. He ran a hand through his hair.

"Finding them is going to have to wait till the morning. I'm just trying to find a place for us to sleep." I squeaked a blush finding it's way to my face. "Not like that, kid."

"I'm not a kid, I'm eighteen years old!" I told him, proud of my age. He snorted.

"You sure have the same knowledge about the world as a nine year old." And that was the end of that conversation.

We headed for a motel. Not a hotel because Roxas said since his face is all over the news, he would be a bad idea. We would get caught easily. I wasn't too comfortable at the looks people gave us as we walked in, but I knew it was better than sleeping on the street where people gave me even more scary looks.

The room itself was small, only with a desk and one bed. There was a chair in the corner that wasn't bigger than a loveseat. I pulled at the hem of my coat, worried.

"Don't worry. I'll take the chair." My head flew up in surprise. Could he read my mind or something?

"No, I can't. You are just very readable." He smirked, taking off his shoes and coat, he collapsed onto the chair.

I, on the other hand, kept my coat and shoes on as I curled into a comfortable position on the bed. I laid there for a while, not really knowing what to do with myself. It was an uncomfortable scene. I was not used to sleeping in the same room with anyone else, let alone a boy. He sat with his feet crossed on the table in front of him, arms crossed, and head down. He was still, like he was waiting for someone to come crashing though the window to kill him. I wouldn't blame him either. He has been through a lot.

"Roxas?" I piped up after a painful silence between us. He let out a sigh, as if he expected me to be asleep already.

"What, Namine?" He addressed me by my name instead of kid.

"How did my parent's get a hold of you anyway?" I asked him. I knew it was a troubling subject, but if I was going to be fighting against my own family, I might as well know what I am defending. All I knew is that he used to box, that he was homeless, and that my parents did some experiments on him. That was about it.

"I was in the military." He stated simply.

"You aren't that much older than me!" I shouted, sitting him and looking at him through the dark.

"It's not like I had much of a choice." He told him, finally lifting his head. "I have no family, I dropped out of high school, and I had no where to live. The military is the only place that would take me. Of course, I joined after my boxing days."

"Why did they pick you?"

He sighed, stiffing up his posture again. "I was one of the youngest First Sergeant's the Air Force had. My skills were already above the normal persons." He drawled. "Your _parents _thought I would be a wonderful test subject, so the military sold me off to them, being told that when I returned, I would be a great help to them. Like hell. Though this little plan was known to a select group of people, like my commander. To the rest of the world, it was known as Honorable Discharge." He scowled, the it was a disgust to even speak of.

"Are you really as strong as they make you out to be?" I asked him. I'm not doubting him in any way, it's just when I saw him at that boxing match, he wasn't all that amazing. I have to keep in mind that this was about five years ago.

"While I was in basic training, they always gave me Alarm Red during the four day war." He shrugged like it was basic knowledge. I stared at him, confused. He sighed. "The four day war is a simulation. Alarm red means attack is imminent or in progress. It wasn't fun waking up to that every morning. I graduated with the high honors, at the top of my fitness class. I could take out any man that they threw at me. And that was before the experimentation."

I tried to think back to all those dinners that my parents made me sit though. I tried to remember any conversations that they had on the experimentation. They would never think that I would say anything about it, so they had no reason to hide it in their own home. All I remember is them talking about enhancing genes to make the subject stronger. Roxas noticed the troubled look on my face.

"I won't press you any further tonight on that subject." I didn't want to anger them. "But-can you tell me one more thing?"

He sighed. "What?"

"Can you explain to me the N7? Aren't they terrorists?"

"To our government they are terrorists. To people like me, who know that our government is needlessly harming it's citizens, it's the world forces us to abide by them, and while we are brainwashed into following them, we don't realize that they are taking advantage of us. N7 isn't needlessly killing people. They kill people who stand to defend this tyrant of a government we have." He told me, seriously.

"Am I going to be able to be apart of this? I mean, I am Namine Menjou, daughter of the person who did this to you." I got quiet, staring down at my hands.

"As long as you are on our side, I don't see the problem. You just might need a little training." He laughed, causing me to furrow my brows at him. "But, I think you already are ahead of the game." I titled my head at him, confused on what he meant. Ahead of the game? Didn't he just tell me before that I was no smarter than a nine year old? "Your senses are already pretty keen. I mean, you have excellent vision in the dark, and can feel others presences around you."

I nodded, pulling my knees to my chest. I didn't understand how that would help me get ahead though. He sighed, going back into the position he started in.

"Go back to sleep, we have a long day tomorrow."

* * *

The day was gorgeous, as it put me in a much better mood than I was the day prior. Roxas was trailing behind me as we walked the streets of the city. We were headed to the outskirts of town, as we found a lead to where we could find the N7 headquarters. I could tell Roxas was rolling his eyes at me as I skipped down the street, but who could blame me? I had never been outside like this before since before I could remember. The land that we were walking through was lined with flowers. It was peaceful and I could tell we were nearing lesser populated areas.

"Roxas!" I shouted, turning on my heel to smile at him. Of course, he didn't smile back. I gathered from spending a day together that Roxas wasn't the smiling kind of guy. "Do you know what these are?" I bent over at a small patch of flowers. He wasn't too thrilled that I was wasting time, but I was having the time of my life right now.

"No-I do not." He said, crossing him arms. I rolled my eyes at him.

"These are Anemone's." I had seen them in books and studied the meaning behind their names. They always inspired me, these beautiful little flowers.

"So?"

"The windflower, free to go where they will. These flowers are even in legends of gods!" I clasped my hands together, marveling the white flowers at my feet. My expression darkened then. "They are also the 'Flower of Death'." I told him. "The flower of sickness."

"Then why marvel at such a thing?" He asked me, walking past me as if he wasn't really interested in the answer.

"You can't believe something just because everyone else believes it. I always like to see the good in people." I gave the flowers one last look before walking off to follow him.

To be honest, it wasn't just the symbolism that attracted me to the flower. I had always had a dream, ever since I was little. The woman in my dream told me I was an Anemone. That I was beautiful and magical, just like the flower.

As if.

We walked for what seemed like hours, and my feet were aching. Roxas scolded me more than once, telling me I was as fragile as that 'stupid flower' that we saw earlier. I just huffed, ignoring his insults. In my mind, I kept telling myself that he is just rude because he has been through a lot. But-he was beginning to get on my nerves.

I don't know how long it took, but we finally saw a group of people standing in a field. Their cars were scattered about, signifying that they just arrived for a short while. They weren't wearing any sort of uniform. There was a man, who looked old enough to be my father standing next to a younger girl, who was dressed just like those women I saw on the street the night before.

There was a boy around our age, sitting on top of one of the cars with a girl next to him. She was beautiful and reminded me a lot of Kairi. Next to them was a flaming haired man who was looking angry with a blond who seemed to be terrorizing him.

They did not look like a group of terrorist to me.

It didn't take long for them to notice us. The angry blond pointed us out, and I hid behind Roxas. He growled angrily, as if he expected me to know how to stand up for myself.

"How may I help you?" The voice of the older man, who had extremely blue hair, asked us. I had no idea what to say, so I let Roxas do the talking.

"We are here to join you." Roxas said simply.

The red haired man scoffed, and he spoke with a lazy and carefree tone. "We know who you are. We figured you'd come here as soon as you broke out." He said. "But-what about her?" He pointed around Roxas at my face. I squeaked.

Roxas sighed, and pointed a thumb behind him at me. "This is Namine Menjou, Director Menjou's daughter."

Gasps surrounded us.

"This isn't the kind of place for you, girl." The angry blond said to me. I furrowed my brows together, angry that they were judging me by my cover, regardless if they were right or not.

"It might not be." I said to her, before directing my voice to those around me. "But-in my heart I know this is what I must do, even if I am not fit for this job."

The man with the blue hair stepped forward, no expression on his face.

"In order to conquer your flaws, you must first accept them."

* * *

_Was that long enough? It was so long…that I don't even want to edit it. The power went out as I was writing this, and the screams of people down the block were so funny. But-I'm sick now, so I am super tired from writing all day. Let me know if you catch any references to anything! Keep in mind things that might not pop out as a relevant detail!_

_Thanks for reading and review please!_


End file.
